


What's With All The Love?

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, side yunwoo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Is Jongho really flirting with him, or does Mingi just hope he is?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	What's With All The Love?

**Author's Note:**

> -chanting- jonggi fluff jonggi fluff jonggi fluff jonggi fluff

“What are you into nowadays?” Hongjoong asked Mingi, a simple question for the logbook being recorded.

“I’m into-”

Jongho interrupted him. “I know you’re into me.”

Mingi stared at him confusedly. There was no way he was being serious, right? They were being recorded, he had to be joking.

“You know,” Jongho continued, “When we take photos you always try to link arms with me. And you’re always trying to hold my hand and kiss my cheeks.”

“Yeah, I saw that too,” Wooyoung said as he happened to be passing by.

Hongjoong cleared his throat, sort of as a friendly way to tell Wooyoung and Jongho to be quiet. “Anyways, what are you into nowadays Mingi?”

“I… uh,” He paused to think.

Jongho took this as an opportunity to pat his arm to get his attention. When Mingi was looking, he pointed at himself.

“You’re into me,” He said again.

Hongjoong tried to ask Mingi the question again, assuming if he got it right the editors would cut out all the nonsense. Jongho, however, didn’t stop interrupting to say Mingi was into him.

“I’m not sure what I’m into,” Mingi managed to say before Hongjoong gave up.

Mingi wanted to question why Jongho decided to go on a little rant of how much he likes him, but the cameras were still on, and he didn’t trust himself to stay away from any secrets.

He told himself he’d confront Jongho when they got back to the dorm, but like every other time before, he didn’t end up doing anything. 

He wondered if maybe Jongho would eventually tease him to the point where he got confidence to say what he wanted to say.

\--

Mingi was ranting to Yunho about his feelings for Jongho and how Jongho always teases him and how he really just wants to confess.

“Hmm… You know, he could be trying to flirt with you,” Yunho suggested. 

“Uh, what? There’s no way. He’s just doing it for the cameras.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, even though most of the time there are no cameras.”

Mingi opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything.

Yunho continued on. “I mean, seriously, he acts like that with you so much. And those times you say he gets into your bed with you so you’ll pay attention to him. No cameras. And he only does it with you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know.”

“Oh my god, Mingi. I’m gonna go ask him if you don’t believe me.”

Mingi was quick to shake his head. “No, don’t, seriously. I don’t think I’m mentally prepared to know the answer either way.”

“You’re hopeless,” Yunho said with a sigh.

\--

“He still hasn’t caught on yet,” Jongho said to Wooyoung.

“Why not just tell him directly?” Wooyoung asked.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Wooyoung nodded. “True. I’m getting tired of hearing about your failed attempts at flirting, though.”

“Like I’m not tired of hearing about yours either.”

“Well, you got me there. I guess we just both like clueless tall guys.”

“At least Yunho seems less clueless than Mingi,” Jongho complained.

“Oh, you have no idea how bad it is.”

Jongho laughed. “Guess we’ll both keep struggling.”

\--

Mingi would try to deny it if anyone asked, but he knew his eyes kept going to Jongho and staying there. Even when Jongho noticed him, he couldn’t help but stare. The best thing about it, though, was how Jongho would get shy.

“Mingi, why do you keep staring at me?” Jongho asked after they finished doing a live where it happened again.

“I’m not,” Mingi lied.

Jongho rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, sure. Am I just that attractive?”

“Well, you are nice to look at,” Mingi said bluntly, still not giving too much away, though.

“Yeah? I guess you’re not too bad yourself.”

Jongho laughed at himself. That was such an understatement. Mingi’s beautiful and they both know it.

Mingi pulled him into a hug. Jongho let him hug him, not even pretending to not want it.

“What’s with the sudden hug?” He asked, acting like he wasn’t also putting his arms around him.

“Just showing the baby some affection. Or is that not allowed?”

“Hmm… I guess you can, but no kisses.”

Mingi laughed and puckered his lips, causing Jongho to lean away on instinct.

Mingi pouted. “I’ll get you some day.”

“Not if I get you first,” Jongho said before pulling away from the hug and leaving the room.

Mingi could feel his heart race. Just what in the world was Jongho suggesting?

\--

It was fairly late at night and Mingi could hear Jongho get out of his bed. He assumed he was probably getting a snack or going to the bathroom, but instead he made his way into Mingi’s bed, getting comfortable next to him.

Mingi turned to face him and put an arm over him. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, I thought you were asleep,” Jongho admitted.

“You know I’m usually awake when you do this.”

“Yeah, but still. Now are you gonna be a good pillow or are you gonna keep talking?”

Mingi laughed. “Don’t you want a talking pillow?”

“Well, if it’s your voice then I guess that’s an added bonus.” Jongho smiled. “Your voice is soothing.”

“Really? So you want me to talk until you fall asleep?”

“Wow, what a great offer, Mingi. That would be great.”

Mingi rolled his eyes. “You know I’d do anything for you anyway.”

Jongho cuddled up closer to Mingi. “Yeah, I know.” He was smiling, although it was impossible to see it with the position they were in. “Cause you love me.”

Mingi made a small noise of agreement, not wanting to end up saying too much about that. He then started talking about his day and lyrics he was working on and a show he was watching and a bunch of other stuff until Jongho fell asleep.

\--

“It feels like he’s flirting with me,” Mingi told Yunho.

“Yeah, that’s what I told you last time,” Yunho said with a sigh. “Seriously, just confront him about it.”

“You can’t say much now that I know about your little crush on Wooyoung.”

“Be quiet or I’m confessing to Jongho for you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“If you try anything I’m telling Wooyoung your feelings.”

Yunho shrugged. “Not if I tell him first.”

As if on cue, Wooyoung happened to walk in.

“Tell who what?” He asked, having only heard the end of the conversation.

Yunho turned to look at him. “Hey, Wooyoung, I have feelings for you.”

Wooyoung choked on nothing, his face becoming red. “Wha- um… are you serious?”

“Yeah. I like you a lot.” He looked at Mingi. “Look, I did it. Now you have no excuse to not confess to-”

Mingi cut him off by shoving him, conveniently pushing him into Wooyoung’s arms.

“Tell me about who Mingi likes,” Wooyoung whispered a bit too loudly into Yunho’s ear.

Yunho whispered back to Wooyoung, quiet enough that Mingi didn’t hear it, but based on Wooyoung’s expression he told him who it was.

Wooyoung pulled Yunho out of the room, probably to ask more questions. Mingi sighed. One more person who knew. It’d be fine, right?”

\--

“Jongho, I’ve made two major developments today,” Wooyoung spoke quickly.

“Slow down a bit and tell me, then.”

“Okay, so, first off, I may or may not be dating Yunho now.”

“Wait, really? You confessed?” Jongho was surprised.

Wooyoung shook his head. “He confessed to me.” He cleared his throat. “I still need to tell you the second thing.”

“Alright, tell me.”

“Mingi feels the same as you.”

Jongho froze for a second. “How do you know that?”

“Yunho told me after he confessed to me. It’s what they were talking about before I happened to walk in.”

“So what exactly do I do now?” Jongho paused to think. “Do I tell him?”

Wooyoung shrugged. “If you want. Really, it’s up to you, I guess.”

Jongho nodded thoughtfully, thinking of his options. 

Then he decided to himself that maybe it would be fun to tease Mingi just for a bit longer.

\--

Mingi was worried that Jongho was avoiding him a bit because Wooyoung told him his secret. He tried not to think about it too much, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

The group was doing a live together, all gathered around the table and playing games. During it, Mingi started getting a bit more hyper and loud.

“Mingi, you’re so annoying,” Jongho said jokingly while laughing.

Mingi brushed off the comment, continuing to do what he was doing, but as he calmed down it hit a bit harder. Jongho surely was joking, but… what if he wasn’t? For all he knew, Wooyoung told Jongho his feelings and Jongho actually found his behavior annoying now.

He ignored these thoughts for the rest of the broadcast, and kept ignoring them as they ate after it. It only really hit him when they got back to the dorm. Did Jongho really find him annoying?

He went to his room and flopped down on his bed, hoping to just sleep and forget his doubts in the morning. But before he could even close his eyes, he heard the door open.

“You alright, Mingi?” Jongho asked, sitting next to him on the bed. “You seemed a bit quiet on the way back.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just kinda tired,” Mingi replied.

Jongho shook his head. “You know I don’t believe that. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Mingi let out a sigh. He knew Jongho wouldn’t just give up that easily.

“Do you…” He hesitated, “Do you actually find me annoying?”

Jongho shook his head. “Of course not. Did I say it too seriously earlier? I’m sorry, I only meant it as a joke.”

“Yeah, I could tell you were joking, but… I dunno, I’m just worried. Especially because…”

“Because what?”

“Jongho, what’s with all the love you’ve been giving me recently? And why does it feel like you’ve stopped now since Wooyoung told you… Did he tell you?”

Jongho stared at him for a second before nodding. “Wooyoung told me you like me. But you wanna know why he told me? Because I kept complaining to him that you were oblivious to my feelings.” He held Mingi’s hand. “So, no, I don’t find you annoying. Actually, I love you.”

Mingi was frozen in place, his face heating up. “You- Wait- Actually?”

Jongho nodded. “I’m completely serious. That’s, like, the whole reason I’ve been flirting.”

Mingi pulled Jongho down into a hug. “You should’ve just told me,” He whined.

Jongho got comfortable, wrapping his arms around Mingi. “You’re really cute,” He slightly changed the topic. “Maybe this is out of character for me, but I think I want to… kiss you.”

Mingi smiled and laughed while also blushing and hiding his face. “Ah, seriously, stop teasing me. You can just do it.”

“Really?” Jongho leaned in closer to his face. “So you’re saying I can kiss you?”

“Just do it before my heart combusts.”

Jongho leaned in more until their lips were touching, only staying connected for a short few seconds. He stared at Mingi.

He then started laughing. “That was kind of weird. But in a good way.”

“Maybe we’ll just have to keep doing it until it’s not weird, then.”

Jongho rolled his eyes. “You’ve always been a really kissy person, huh?”

“Even more for you now.” He placed a soft kiss on Jongho’s cheek, smiling brightly.

“Is it weird to see me accept kisses without flinching? You seem very happy about it.”

“It is a bit weird, but I love it. And I love you.”

“This side of me is just for you. Don’t take it for granted.”

Mingi giggled. “I won’t, don’t worry. But… I think it would be nice if we could kiss again.”

Their lips met again, staying connected until they needed to part, then meeting again. It was all very soft and slow.

They could worry about letting the others know about this later. They’d remember… Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> absolute babies the two of them
> 
> talk to me on twitter @pastel_yeo and feel free to comment if you liked this


End file.
